


【卓鹤】酒后驾驶

by Kiera_L



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera_L/pseuds/Kiera_L





	【卓鹤】酒后驾驶

鹤：仝卓你今天是不是喝多了？突然这么正经地喊我。没听他喊鹤鹤还有点儿不适应，满脸疑惑地瞥他一眼。

卓：自己都多久没有碰过白酒了，今天可是舍命陪君子啊。怎么？鹤哥不一直想听我这么叫吗，恩？眯着眼睛，笑看他。

鹤：这么叫挺好的，别改了。自己更正他多次都未果，没想到几杯白酒却达到了意想不到的效果。上头就别喝了。把他杯子给拿走。

卓：静静地撑着头看他。不知道是酒的原因还是因为什么，今天的他格外的好看。就这样看着他，低笑出声。

鹤：……仝卓我看你真的是上头了。抿着酒蹙眉瞟了一眼旁边突然笑的人。怎么，喝酒还喝开心了啊，出现幻觉了?伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

卓：不是喝酒开心，是看你开心。拉过他的手，放在唇边摩挲。

鹤：看着他微醺的眼神心跳不由得漏了一拍，赶紧转移视线悄悄把手抽出来。咳。那个，你要是真醉了，我给你倒点儿温开水喝。

卓：太久没有喝过白的了……揉了揉太阳穴。鹤哥这么早就把琦哥赶回房间，是想做点什么吗？还是有点晕，凑近了看着他。

鹤：我怕琦哥看见你不清醒的样子受到惊吓。轻轻拍他脑门一下，站起身来从他旁边绕过去拿保温杯给他倒了一杯温水。喏，自己拿着。给他递到手旁边。喝点儿，有利于解酒。

卓：恩……鹤哥~我才刚有点清醒，你又给我拍晕了……小口小口的抿着水。

鹤：晕?那你喝完水就去床上躺着歇会儿。看他自己拿着杯了就把袖子往上推到肘部，打算把刚刚的残局收拾一下。

卓：抱着抱枕盘腿坐在床上，喝完水好像确实清醒了不少。乖乖的看着他收拾东西。

鹤：好点儿了？趁着收拾的空儿瞄了他一眼，看他好像缓过点儿劲儿来了就关心了一句。

卓：恩。下床踩着拖鞋走过去，从背后抱住他。鹤鹤~

鹤：干嘛，我没收拾完呢。拿着空酒杯偏过头提醒了他一句。怎么又改回来了，不叫鹤哥了啊？特意逗他道。

卓：鹤——哥——我们可以做点别的事情吗？拿走他手里的空酒瓶，放在桌子上。顺势把他推倒在旁边的沙发上，双手撑在他身体两侧。

鹤：自己还没反应过来，后背就已经贴上了沙发的软垫，看他罩在自己上方心里咯噔一下，马上就明白了他心里又打的什么算盘。不可以。逆着灯光看他正色道。……那个杯子得赶紧刷了，别放着。稍稍撑起身子打算从沙发上溜走。

卓：杯子留着明天我来洗，今天……鹤哥先满足我好不好。看着他打算溜走的样子，一个吻把他堵了回去。

鹤：你几天前不是……刚做过一次吗……?睁大眼睛把手臂横在俩人中间拦住他。

卓：我说了……今天有点上头。舔咬着他的耳垂，在他耳边低语。鹤哥……让我有点上头。

鹤：我可信了你的邪吧，你不是都醒过味儿来了吗。自己耳部本来就有些敏感，被他暗示性极强的动作弄得稍稍软了身子，但还不放弃最后的挣扎。谁让你上头了，这锅我不背!快起来。

卓：手指从他的耳朵滑到下巴，像逗猫似的挠了挠。舌尖从他的耳垂舔到耳廓，不断的挑逗他的敏感点。鹤哥~求你了~

鹤：仝卓……!自己被莫名其妙的舒适感弄得羞耻心泛滥，压抑着喘息喊他的名字。这么欲求不满就学学自己解决……嘴上仍旧倔强着警告他。

卓：鹤哥~你真的不想吗？另一只手从他上衣的下摆处伸进去，揪住他已经微微挺立的乳尖。明明……都有感觉了啊……

鹤：胸前他手冰凉的触感让自己条件反射般的蜷起身子瑟缩了一下，但同时也刺激得自己有一种异样的快感。没有……嘴上否认着他，但身体很诚实地做出了反应。

卓：真的没有？原本抚摸着他的下巴的手，也向下伸去，隔着裤子轻轻揉搓着他的性器。

鹤：自己晚上也喝了不少，酒精对神经的麻痹让自己的理智逐渐罢工，被他手上的动作缓缓拉入欲望的深渊，终于放弃了挣扎，抬起上半身搂住他的脖子吻上他的唇慢慢深入，堵住自己即将出口的呻吟。我变成这样都是你的问题……

卓：是，都算我的。把他横抱起，放到床上。一边一层一层解开他的衣服，一边把他按在床上亲吻。看他因为动情而微微泛红的眼角，自己的下身也开始有了动静。鹤哥真的……好诱人啊~

鹤：想着反正已经没有退路，索性破罐子破摔，开始主动回应着和他交换津液，手也也摸到他的衣衫底部向上拉扯着把他的衣服褪下，有些巨烈的动作让自己忍不住喘着粗气，抬眸望进他眼底，浅浅的狠戾中带着色欲，即使被压身下也依旧高傲。

卓：鹤哥今天这么主动啊——是迫不及待了吗？那人的回应极大的取悦了自己，再加上他看着自己的眼神里的狠戾，真的让人很想狠狠地欺负他啊。

鹤：难道我还有别的选择吗？挑眉咬着唇凑近他，垂手隔着最后一层薄布挑逗而缓慢地揉着小人工，微勾嘴角用舌尖舔了舔下唇用气声跟他说。理直气壮的样子仿佛自己才是掌控全局的人。

卓：不甘示弱的隔着一层薄薄的布料去戳弄他的穴口。俯下身去用舌头在他的乳晕处打转，就是不去触碰他那敏感的乳尖。鹤哥今天sao.爆.了.

鹤：其实自己本性还是脸皮薄的，被他露骨的话染红了耳朵，可下身轻微却又勾人的刺激感和胸前的空虚感让自己很快就转移了注意力，手插进他的头发里稍稍挺了挺胸。仝卓……你碰碰那里……断续地喘息着向他要求道。

卓：听见他软软的求饶声，也舍不得他太难过，舌苔便抚慰上他的乳尖，还用门牙轻轻拉扯着。另一边也用手细心的照顾着。鹤哥……我伺候的还算好？

鹤：嗯……轻轻揪住他的头发，眯着眼睛向后仰头，从喉咙里发出满足的闷声。暴露在冷空气中的乳首因为他而逐渐适应，虽然被轻咬有些痒痛，但自己竟有些沉迷这种感觉。哈啊，你做的不错……低下头给予他夸奖，就像君主嘉奖臣子一般。

卓：起身从床头柜里找出上次做完以后，特地去买了以备下次使用的润滑剂。在他愣神的时候，把他翻成了趴跪式，两根手指蘸了点润滑剂，然后直接毫不犹豫的捅了进去。那我做的这么好，鹤哥是不是该给点奖励啊？

鹤：嗯啊——!视线的突然转换让自己再也无法捕捉他的动作，刹那的未知让自己没来由的有些心慌，刚想回头看他时，身后传来的痛感让自己控制不住地叫出声来，垂下头差点软了手脚，忍不住颤着往前挪了两下，小鹤鹤也溢出些体液来。把我变成这样，本来你就该做这些……还想要奖励……?咬着牙不接受道。

卓：另一只手揽住他的腰，把他拖回来。被那人含住的手指在那人体内寻找着上次的敏感点，然后带了点力气，一下一下的按压着。故意不去理会他的话，顺着他的脊椎一路吻下去。鹤哥的接受能力可是越来越好了啊……

鹤：无力地被他拽了回来，用背部感受着他嘴唇的温润，不由得颤抖着肩膀。别……别摁那里，唔嗯……快感顺着中枢神经直接传达到自己的分身，前端抑制不住地冒出体液来。抬起手咬在嘴里才勉强抑制住了自己不去发出更羞耻的叫声。对于自己的伴侣一改往日昵称反而用了敬称这件事从心底萌生出一种背德感，却又从中获得了难以言喻的精神刺激。

卓：看他已经接受的差不多了，便三只手指一起探入，不断的进出。另一只手把他的手拉过来紧紧扣住。鹤哥……哥哥……感受到他今天的兴奋，不断的在言语上刺激他。叫出来……让我知道你有多想要我……

鹤：呃嗯……其实自己之前的擦伤还并没有好完全，三根手指的宽度直接碰到了内壁的一点旧伤，针扎一样的小痒痛让自己还是轻轻痛声呜咽。思绪逐渐被他的语言击垮，泪眼朦胧中自己已经看不到往日乖巧的仝卓，可这样的霸道却又让自己有一种甘愿臣服的兴奋感。啊，哈……仝卓，卓儿……我想要……扭过头去试图望着他恳求道。

卓：狠狠地咬上他的唇，堵住他未出口的呻吟。鹤哥很喜欢被这样对待吧……这里咬的比上次更紧了啊……顾忌着他上次还未完全恢复，忍着下半身的欲望，继续用手指在他身体里挑逗。

鹤：被人堵上了嘴，少许津液从嘴角流下，只能呜呜地哼出呻吟，好释放身后被人触及敏感的快感。旧伤带来的心防和现在被人碾过敏感点的刺激让自己不由自主地收缩括约肌咬住他不停动弹的手指。做过几次后，自己现在已经逐渐能够面对xing欲和需求，忍不住悄悄向下伸手，想要自己帮助一下小鹤鹤。

卓：注意到他的小动作，倒也没太在意。感觉差不多了，握着他的手腕，把他按在床上，小人工狠狠的操了进去。俯下身去，嘴唇在他耳边轻轻摩挲。鹤哥~感觉还好吗？

鹤：感觉自己后面被他撑大不由得还是轻轻倒吸了一口气，不过相比前面几次已经适应了不少。屈着手臂用来支撑自己的重量，耳朵上他唇的触感让自己忍不住瑟缩了一下，但还是不想失去自己的主动权。你倒是动一下啊……默默自己挺了挺腰暗示他道。

卓：没想到他居然还敢主动来招惹自己，一只手扶住他的腰，下身开始一次一次的深入。从他的后颈开始向下，不断的舔咬着他白嫩的肌肤。鹤哥今天真是主动啊~

鹤：本就在眼眶打转的泪水被他撞碎从眼角不时溢出，交合处传来的激烈快感勾引着自己挺起身子想向他靠近，向后昂着头把脖子弯成一条弧线粗重地喘息着。别废话……仗着自己更年长才装腔作势地凶了他一句，但身体一直很诚实地迎合他的动作，本来紧收的内壁也慢慢放松下来。别咬……会留印子的……

卓：怎么？怕被别人知道我们的关系？他的姿势太过于优美了，仿佛折并不是一场激烈的性事，而是只属于我们的华尔兹。顺势去在他的锁骨上留下点点红痕，然后去拉扯他的乳尖。哥，爽不爽？

鹤：哈啊……别在锁骨上……太明显了。感觉他的动作并不激烈，便腾出一只手来扶在他的头发上面轻轻攥住表示自己要他离开。你知道我们对外宣称都是单身的，对吧？因为身体反应已经发硬的乳首被人拽住，那种轻微疼痛却又异常舒爽的感觉让自己又羞又臊，听着身后的人仍旧以尊称来喊自己，快感仿佛瞬间就成倍增加。爽……嗯，卓儿……

卓：听见他的回答，微微有些不爽。再带了些力气的往他的敏感点上撞。手指向下滑动，握着了小鹤鹤。手上的力道因为情绪的激动也比平日里大了几分。虽然心里又一万个不愿意，却也只能变为轻轻舔舐着他的锁骨。哥的身体……天生就是用来zuo爱的吧……这么yin.dang.

鹤：别……卓儿，太用力了……哈啊！被他顶弄得出口的话语都支离破碎，随着喘息声一起扩散到空气里，身上因为燥热已经泛起浅浅的红色。感觉自己的身体有些受不住这样的冲撞，赶忙低下头去稳住自己才不会直接软了手脚瘫在床上。知道他是因为自己的话不开心才会这样，也就任由他发泄情绪。自己的分身被人有些粗暴地对待，放大的刺激就像电流一样窜过神经线。没有，没有……听了他的黄腔矢口否认道。我不是……嗯啊!

卓：把下身退出来，将那人翻了个身，让他靠在床头，把他的腿压成M型，再继续和他“深入交流”。每一下都几乎全部退出来，再狠狠地整根没入。不是吗？哥自己好好看看吧……明明自己都sao的没边了，还口是心非……

鹤：后xue突然的空虚感让自己没来由地心底一阵落空，有些紧张地想要抓住些什么，还没反应过来就被人换了姿势压在床头，后背贴上冰凉的床板让自己条件反射一样挺身躲了一下。不要，太使劲了……卓儿，昂嗯……好舒服……被迫直视被cao干的过程让自己羞红了脸，赶紧偏过脸去微眯双眸不再看他，小鹤鹤却很诚实地一直在断续着吐出体液来。

卓：他的反应大大取悦了自己，扳过他的脸，强迫他和自己接吻。这次没有温柔的摩挲，直接是开门见山的挑逗他的小舌。握住他被自己的体液打湿的小鹤鹤，用大拇指揉弄着他最敏感的顶端。不要？太使劲了？不使劲怎么满足你个小sao货啊？

鹤：唔嗯……抬起手臂搭在他肩上，双手不住地在他脸侧和脖颈抚摸，很配合地伸出舌与他缠绵，未能吞咽的津液就顺着嘴角流下也不去理会，动情地回应着面前的爱人。卓儿，卓儿……趁着喘气的空隙和他稍稍拉开距离，胸膛剧烈起伏着，凝视着他几秒竟带泪轻笑出声。只要是你给的……扣着他的肩把他拉向自己，凑在他耳畔用小胡子轻蹭他耳骨小声说道……都能满足。

卓：高天鹤你真他妈的……被他的话弄的又惊又喜，再一次吻上他，这个吻里只剩下自己对他的爱意。正在安慰小鹤鹤的动作也变得温柔细致。哥……我爱你……

鹤：我也……啊嗯……我也爱你……感受到他的情绪被自己缓和了下来，心中偷笑着跟他交换了一个温柔的吻，下体被细致地照顾，再加上前面的铺垫，也让自己逐渐攀上了欲望的顶峰。我要，要去了……低下头轻轻颤抖着小声道。仝卓……抬眸有些无辜地红着眼角看他。

卓：亲了亲他的眼角，安慰般的揉了揉他的脸。没事……别忍着了……另一只手抚慰着小鹤鹤，揉弄着他的会阴。

鹤：唔……最后的刺激就像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，只需轻轻触碰就能让整个人溃不成军，自己再也耐不住，直接就在他的手中释放，失重一般的感觉让自己整个人都处在一个懵的状态没缓过神来。

卓：在他释放的同时，他后穴的软肉狠狠地收缩了一下，这对于自己也是灭顶的快感，赶紧从他身体里抽出，射了他一身的白浊。

鹤：哈啊……终于记住了嗯？显然自己对于他上次不守信用内射的事情还耿耿于怀，特意拎出来揶揄他道。

卓：所以……鹤哥再给点奖励？歪头着看着他坏笑。

鹤：干嘛，你要的还不够啊？看着他坏笑的样子心中默默紧张起来。

卓：看见他有些紧张的样子，不由得笑出了声。逗你的，再来一次你还不得直接晕过去，我可舍不得。

鹤：舍不得?我看你是怕我第二天早上气的直接和你冷战或者分手吧。倚在床板上缩起来看着他。没吓唬你啊。

卓：是是是，那鹤哥需要人工洗澡服务吗？免费的，保证舒服!

鹤：……自己确实已经累到懒得再动弹了，浑身的酸疼也让自己对亲自动手有点儿抗拒。看他还算真诚的眼神，勉强地点了点头。算你将功补过吧。

卓：把他公主抱到浴室，然后仔仔细细的帮他清理了干净。累了吧，赶紧睡。

鹤：嘁，也不看我是因为谁才这么累。把自己扔到床上趴着，完全不想再多动一下。

卓：我的错我的错。关上灯，钻进被窝里。今天晚上赶紧睡了，不然明天你骂我都没精神。

鹤：闷闷地哼了一声，略显无力地抬手替自己拽了一下被子。行吧，睡了。故意扭过头去不朝着他。

卓：蹭过去从他背后环住他，轻轻的揉着他的腰。鹤鹤，晚安了……


End file.
